Chicago Vice
by HelloCutePanda
Summary: Caroline and Klaus as two Chicago police officers in the vice department who go head to head and hijinks ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello kids. You guys all liked the drabble Under Cover so much I decided to turn it into a story. This is going to be really playful – I am pulling a lot of content from Archer, a little bit from Lost Girl and all kinds of funny movies. So this is to say I own nothing. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**XxX**

"So let me get this straight Jolene, the guy you were having sex with used a candy wrapper as a condom and you want us to arrest him for that?" Caroline asked incredulously as she sat back in her chair, glancing at Tyler who sat on the edge of her desk with an expression that mirrored her own before looking back to the woman who sat on the other side of her desk.

It was a fairly quiet Saturday night for the 18th district of the Chicago Police Department. Well for vice away, who was to say what was going with the other divisions. Then again it was fairly early and if there was one thing to say about Chicago was that the real fun started after dark.

It was Caroline's third day in vice having just transferred out on loan from homicide. Caroline was completely burned out from the constant death that she had to deal with in her job day in and day out and needed a change. Most cops' career goal was to become a homicide detective. And have no doubt that Caroline was proud of her accomplishment of making it into homicide but the job took a toll and Caroline needed to get out before she became one of those cops that became completely apathetic towards their job and the people they were supposed to help.

"First off it's not Jolene. My name is Tiramisu. It's Italian for ice cream." Jolene said with a flip of her hair as she looked over at Tyler and gave him a wink. Tyler brows just pulled together in confusion as he glanced at Caroline before looking back to the hooker. "And secondly yes, I want you to arrest the asshole."

"I think you mean gelato. Gelato is Italian ice cream. Tiramisu is a cake." Caroline says as she sits up in her seat and rests her elbows against her desk.

Jolene of course shakes her head in disagreement.

"No, gelato is Italian for gigolo and I am _not_ a male hooker." Jolene says with a sway of her shoulders as she wiggles her finger at the two of them.

"No, gelato is really ice cream." Tyler said as he looked at the woman on the other side of the desk.

"Look, I have fucked a lot of Italian's, I think I know what I'm talking about." Jolene said with a flick of her wrist as leaned back in her seat.

Tyler just threw his hands up in defeat at this while Caroline just decided to leave it and move on.

"Now Jo-Tiramisu. You do realize that you reporting this guy means that we are going to have to arrest you for prostitution, right?"

"What?! No! How come I'm gonna get arrested when he's the one that used a candy wrapper for a condom?"

"Because he paid you for sex and that is illegal." Tyler said he rubbed his forehead.

"Who says he paid me?"

"You did when you came in here." Caroline said with a sigh.

"Oh well he didn't pay me. He was a date. I meant to say he paid during our date." Jolene said as her hands lifted in the air as she gave a slight shrug.

As Tyler and Jolene continued to talk Caroline's attention was pulled away when Katherine came up to the desk and asked to speak with her privately. Caroline threw a look to Tyler who just gave a nod letting her know that he could handle this on his own.

"What's up?" Caroline asked as she stood a few feet away from the desk stuffing her hands into her pockets as she rocked back onto her heels as she waiting for the willowy brunette to speak.

"I need to ask you a huge favor." Katherine said as she flipped her chestnut curls over her shoulder.

"Ooooookay?" Caroline said as she listed her brows in question.

"I've had an emergency come up and I'm supposed to go undercover with Mikaelson for a drug bust and I was wondering if you could cover for me?" Katherine said as she gave Caroline a pleading look.

"Undercover? I don't know – I mean shouldn't someone who is familiar with the case go? I mean I haven't even been in vice that long." Caroline said with a frown.

"You will be fine. All you have to do is pose as a high class call girl and be overly affectionate with Mikaelson. It's easy." Katherine said encouragingly. "And I know MIkaelson is a jerk but he isn't too bad to look at, so it wouldn't be horrible. And you are the only one available tonight who could pass for a high class call girl."

Caroline bit her lip as her green eyes moved from Katherine to Tyler and Jolene who were still arguing back and forth. It wasn't like she was doing anything else and what better way to embrace her new position than to just dive right in.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Katherine grinned and did a little fist pump but before she could get too carried away Caroline spoke up once more.

"You owe me for this." Caroline said as her brows went up and she pointed at Katherine meaningfully.

Katherine held her hands up and nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

"Nice of you to finally join us Patrova." Klaus said in a testy voice, his eyes cast down as he continued to button up his shirt.

"Patrova isn't coming. There was an emergency and I'm her replacement." A voice as sweet as honey answered causing Klaus to turn around.

The sweet voice matched the face because the woman standing before him had to be the sweetest piece of ass he had ever seen. She had legs that went on for miles thanks to the blue satin dress that not only incredibly short it was hugging her curves in all the right places and the top was cut low enough that it looked as if her breasts were being served as an offering. But it was the face that got him. She had to be the single most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life with her delicate features, big green eyes and all of it was framed with curls the color of sunshine. The breath of her beauty left him absolutely stunned.

Smirking at his obvious stupefaction Caroline reached her hand out and twisted her smirk into a friendly smile.

"Hi, I Caroline Forbes and I'm going to be your high class hooker tonight."

Klaus shook himself out of his daze and looked at the hand that was outstretched to him before looking back at the woman. It took a moment for her words to sink in before it clicked and his blue eyes that had been a blue liquid fire full of lust suddenly became hard as ice chips.

"Bloody fucking hell. All the nights for Patrova to have a god damn fucking emergency it had to be tonight." Klaus growled as he finished buttoning up his shirt that was concealing a wire that his technical team had just placed onto his chest.

Caroline just arched a brow at his reaction and retracted her hand. The movement drew his attention back to her and he moved then – stepping forward so that he was close enough to be considered invading her personal space and she could feel his breath fanning across her face.

"I have been working on this case for months and all I need is some blonde coming in and fucking it up. And I have no choice because Salvatore would make an ugly whore. So listen up Forbes because I am only going to say this once: you _will_ do as I say. You will not speak unless spoken to and you will follow my lead. If I say jump you will ask how fucking high. I am in charge and you will listen only to me. Do you understand me?" Klaus said with a growl as he searched her eyes for her acknowledgement of the rules he had just laid down.

Caroline first looked stunned at his words and as he continued to speak that shocked feeling was soon slowly being replaced by anger. An anger that was so strong that she was practically shaking with it when he finished his speech and that was when her temper snapped.

"Wow. Just wow. I heard that you were a bit of a hard ass but I didn't realize what a complete dick you are Mikelson."

Klaus looked taken back with her words, startled to the point that he took a step back away from her. Most people quaked in fear when his temper was unleashed, but here was this beautiful little blonde actually standing up to him.

"Excuse me?"

Caroline stepped forward closing the distance that was between them, invading his space as he had invaded hers.

"Yes, you should be excusing yourself for that shitty little speech you just gave. I don't know where you get off talking to me like that but you have no right to do so. I am a cop and I know how to do my fucking job and you would know that if you had just bothered to ask. But no, you decided to make an assumption instead and go all half cocked alpha male on me. Well I have news for you Mikelson, if you _ever_ talk to me like that again I will hand you your ass on a platter." Caroline hissed before stepping around him and moving into the back of the room to have the technical team get her ready for the sting that was going to take place in just under an hour.

Klaus just stood there his jaw hanging open staring into the space Caroline had just vacated.

"Officer Barbie sure told you." Damon smirked as he slapped Klaus's shoulder having seen the whole meeting go down in glorious flames.

"Where the hell did she come from?" Klaus asked once he was able to pull himself together from the set down he was just given. He shot a glare at Damon but his eyes quickly returned to the mouthy blonde who had basically told him off, leaving him with mixed feelings of anger and lust as he was actually turned on by the little display of fire. He was pretty sure no one had ever spoken to him like that before. Even his partner Katherine reined in her smart mouth around him not willing to face his temper that was quite the legend around the precinct.

"You just got your ass verbally handed to you by _Lieutenant _Forbes who is on loan from homicide. So not only does she not take any of your shit she out ranks your ass as well." Damon was almost giddy with how much he was going to enjoy the next few months.

"Bloody hell."

* * *

"I swear to God if you slap my ass one more time I will break your hand." Caroline murmured into Klaus' ear as she stroked his chest leaning her body heavily against his.

Klaus didn't even bother to glance at her as he pressed a kiss to the exposed skin of her neck. Caroline fought down a shiver that the feeling elicited, not wanting to inflate his ego more than it already was. Caroline had barely spent three hours with the guy and she felt that he was the proudest, most egotistical disagreeable man she had ever met. Caroline had never thought she could ever hate someone, but Klaus was proving the exception to that.

"Just trying to be authentic, sweetheart."

"Well let's see just how authentic you are with a broken hand. And don't call me sweetheart." Caroline hissed into his ear before nipping at his earlobe. To anyone that was looking at the two of them they looked like any of the other couples at the party which consisted mostly of men in the drug business and their whores. The women were all over the men and so Caroline had to be all over Klaus.

"Apologies, love." Klaus said with a smirk as he nipped at her collar bone.

"You know I never thought I would pull rank against someone let alone enjoy it. But you seem to bring that out in people because I am actually enjoying the thought of busting your balls for the entire time I am on loan."

"Now who is being the hard ass?" Klaus said as hand slid down her hip to caress her ass before moving it back up.

Caroline just gave a slight shrug of her shoulders as she rubbed her cheek against his stubble.

"Jacob!"

"Atticus." Klaus said with an easy smile in his American accent as he wrapped his arm around Caroline to pull her to his side of his body as he reached out with his free hand to shake Atticus Shane's hand. He was the drug dealer that Klaus was looking to make a deal with tonight in order to take him down. Months of work coming to a head on this very night that would finally put away one of the biggest cartels in the Midwest.

"I see you have a new toy tonight. You finally get tired of that spicy brunette?" Atticus said with appreciation as he eyed the leggy blonde who was currently nuzzling her face against Klaus' neck.

Klaus smirked as he slid his hand down to Caroline's ass to give it a slap but remembered her warning just moments ago and deiced to give it a firm squeeze instead.

"Decided to change it up and see if blondes really are more fun."

"We are." Caroline said with a cheeky smile as she gave a Klaus a kiss on his lips.

Klaus gave another smirk as he slid his hand back and forth across her ass, he could feel Caroline's nails dig into his side but he didn't bother to move his hand away because a little pain was worth having his hand on her luscious backside.

"Well let's get our business out of the way so you can test your theory." Shane said with a smirk of his own as he held his hand out towards the door that lead to the back of the boat.

"I'll be back soon." Klaus said as he kissed Caroline's neck once more before untangling himself from her arms and moved towards Atticus. He was never like this with Katherine, never this touchy feely. He usually let her do all the work while looking cool and unaffected. But with Caroline the lust that he was feeling when he had first met her was still raging and he fought with everything he had not to push her up against a wall and fuck her until she could do nothing but scream his name. So he took advantage of the situation to touch her and kiss her because he couldn't push her up against that wall and fuck her brains out.

Although when he really thought about it he would feel anger at the fact that she could do this to him. Pull all his focus on her and her sweet body instead of on the case where it was supposed to be. He was Klaus fucking Mikaelson and he didn't let a pretty face fuck with his concentration.

But she wasn't just a pretty face was she. She faced his temper as no woman or man ever had. In fact she had the gull to threaten him. As loathe as he was to admit it he was ….. impressed by her courage. Women in the sexual sense were something to be enjoyed and then move on. With Caroline she was more than just a warm body and it unsettled him. He didn't like it one bit and he was not looking forward to the next few months that she would be with his department.


	2. Chapter 2

**What sorcery is this? Two chapters in two days? **

**XxX**

"Kol, what are you doing?" Caroline asks as she comes up behind the tall brunette who was busy hammering nails into the wall and hanging up pictures.

Kol turned to look at Caroline who was looking at him with raised eyebrows as she cradled a mug of tea in between her hands. They knew each other because Kol had happened to be a regular visitor in the homicide department.

"I am putting up the English Wall of Fame." Kol said with a flourish as his hands gesture to the pictures that were already hanging, pictures of the Queen of England, Piers Morgan, Austin Powers, George Michael and Kate Beckinsale. And above all of the pictures was a sign that said: English Wall of Fame.

Caroline squinted at the pictures before looking back at Kol.

"I can see that but why are you putting it up in the police station? Shouldn't you be doing this in your house or at least your office?"

"Darling, this is my office." Kol said with another wave of his hand, this time towards the room at large.

"Kol you are a news reporter. You don't work here."

"I report on crime, so I do work here so _this is_ my office." Kol said, giving her a look that basically said 'duh'.

Caroline just sighed and looked up at the pictures once again.

"George Michael? Seriously?"

"What!?" Kol said with an indigent look on his face. "That man has given us the gift of his music. So what if he likes to have sex in public bathrooms. He likes to live a little dangerously. I too like to live dangerously." Kol said with a wiggle of his eye brows at Caroline before singing loudly. "In the daaaaaanger zone."

Before Caroline could do anything they were joined by another person.

"Oh for fucks sake Kol I told you not to put that bloody thing up." Klaus said with a growl as he came to stand next to Caroline with his hands on his hips. He was dressed casually with dark jeans and green thermal Henley with the sleeves pushed up. Caroline couldn't believe how good he managed to look when dressed so casually as opposed to last night when he had been dressed in slacks and a dress shirt. And she would never admit this but she found his tousled curls absolutely adorable.

"Good to know that I am not the only recipient of your charming personality." Caroline said with a shake of her as she turned back to look at Kol not wanting to be caught staring.

"Like yours is any better, love." Klaus said as he turned to look at Caroline.

Caroline's jaw dropped at his words and she turned to look at him.

"Excuse me?! I was the one last night who actually acted like a decent human being when being introduced to someone for the first time. Where do you get off saying that I am as big of an ultra dick head as you are?" Caroline bit out which caused Kol to howl with laughter.

"Word from homicide is that you are a controlling neurotic bottle blonde with a penchant for perfection. Not exactly a charming personality there, sweetheart."

"Bottle blonde? Seriously? I can't believe you actually said that." Caroline said as she shook her head.

"Well one way to find out if it is true or not, love. And then you get to see just how big of an ultra dick I have." Klaus said with a smirk as he moved a little closer to Caroline trying his best to make her uncomfortable. He wanted to see her squirm.

"Really, Nik? That was your pick up line?" Kol says with a shake of his head.

"Please, I bet your genitals are the same distance from the ground as mine are." Caroline said as she rolled her eyes.

"BURN!" Kol yelled at Klaus as he fell into a fit of laughter.

Before Klaus could reply Kol's cell phone went off.

_Mulatto butts, (mulatto butts), mulatto butts, (mulatto butts), mulatto butts, (mulatto butts)_

_Black ass momma, (black ass momma), white ass daddy, (white ass daddy)_

_Mulatto b – _

"Hello, darling!" Kol said as he answered his cell phone with a smile, turning away from Caroline and Klaus to take the call.

"He does not seriously have that as his ring tone." Caroline said with a shake of her head. "I mean come on, seriously!?"

Klaus just shrugged his shoulders as he looked over Caroline's body with appreciation. She was dressed in skinny jeans that did wonderful things to her legs and a flowy green top that gave a little peak at her cleavage. It wasn't quite the glorious sight that he had been greeted with in that little dress of hers but it would do.

"Hey!" Caroline snapped to get his attention, drawing his eyes up.

"My eyes are up here Mikaelson." Caroline said as she pointed at her face.

"Yes, but I like this view so much better." Klaus said as he looked down at her breasts with a smirk, enjoying the rise he was getting out of her.

"And you aren't going to able to see much of anything if you don't stop starring at my breasts." Caroline threatened as her hand curled into a fist.

"Lieutenant Barbie. Detective Ken." Damon said with a smirk as he sauntered up to the pair, interrupting their conversation and giving them both a little salute with two of his fingers.

Caroline just rolled her eyes while Klaus just arched a brow.

"When did I become Ken?" Klaus asked as he crosses his arms to face Damon.

"Yesterday, when Barbie here told your ass off and sent you off to the Barbie dream house dog house."

"Which you totally deserved by the way." Caroline said as she looked at Klaus.

Klaus frowned at the reminder of his set down.

"Yeah he did." Damon said with another smirk.

"Thanks a lot mate." Klaus said with a growl.

Damon just shrugged and lifted his hands.

"What? You know that you are a dick. This shouldn't be a surprise to you."

Caroline smirked while Klaus just glared.

"Well come on kids, don't want to be late for the morning meeting. Mom will be mad if we are." Damon said as he turned on his heel and walked towards the meeting room at the back of the station.

Klaus started off after Damon and Caroline paused to grab her notebook and pen off a nearby table and found herself with the opportunity to check out Klaus' ass as he was walking away.

"Oooh girl I know you are not checking Mikaelson out." Katherine said as she came up next to Caroline.

Caroline gasped in surprise and barely managed to hold on to her tea cup. Once she got a hold onto her fright she registered what Katherine had said and her cheeks turned a bright pink.

"No! Of course not."

"Yes you are! You totally want his Scandinavian sausage in your dippin sauce." Katherine said with a smirk as she referenced Klaus' Viking heritage. "Maybe a taste of some of those Swedish meatballs." Katherine said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Patrova!" Caroline admonished as she picked up her pace to get away from any more insinuations and innuendos. Caroline's loud exclamation causing both Damon and Klaus to turn and look at the two women.

"You know innuendos at least deserve a reach around!" Katharine called after her.

"Run for your life Blondie. Those Patrova doppelgangers are a vicious bunch, especially that one." Damon said with an arch of his brows as he watched Caroline fly by.

Katherine just scoffed as she moved to walk with Klaus and Damon.

"We're triplets you dumb ass. Doppelgangers aren't related." Katherine said as she pulled her curls into bun at the nape of her neck.

"And yet all three of you are harbingers of evil." Klaus said.

"Considering people call you the big bad, you are one to talk." Katherine said as she flicked a glare at Klaus before walking ahead of him and Damon into the meeting room, the two of them following in after her.

The room was filled with most of the vice department that happened to be on duty that morning. Detective Lexi and Captain Pearl were at the front of the room talking quietly with Jenna who was the one who processed the contraband and evidence of the department.

Hayley, the department administrative assistant, was sitting by herself at one of the many tables that were lined up in rows throughout the room making moon eyes at any of the males that caught her eye, hence earning her the nickname of Moon Moon from the staff.

Caroline sat next to Detective Alaric who was currently in a bromance with Damon and romantically involved with Jenna although both of them pretended otherwise. Klaus took a seat at the table behind the two of them, leaning back and propping his feet onto the table which earned him a reproachful glare from Caroline at which he just shot her a smirk.

Damon took a seat next to Alaric while Katherine chose to stand to the side of the room leaning against the wall. Detective Tyler and Detective Matt sat together a few tables back from the front of the room deep in conversation.

"The question isn't how to arrest the yeti. The question is why would a yeti be doing heroin and hookers in the first place?" Tyler said to Matt as he lifted his hand to emphasize his point.

"Think about it Ty. A yeti is just a really big dude with a lot of hair." Matt said.

"Yeah just like Alaric." Katherine said with a laugh causing Alaric to roll his eyes.

"Well Jenna would know. " Tyler said with a sly smile.

"Or Damon." Katherine added causing both Alaric and Damon to shake their heads.

"And that is why the real question is how the hell could you arrest the yeti. Just think of the size of the cuffs man. He would probably be too big for them." Matt said as he adjusted his gun holster over his broad back as he looked at Tyler.

"That's what she said." Damon said with a wink as he gave a suggestive look to Katherine.

"As if a woman has ever said that about you." Katherine said with a smirk causing some of the people in the room who were paying attention to the conversation to break out into laughter.

"Don't mind her. She's still upset that someone dropped a house on her sister." Damon said as he leaned back into his chair and looked to the front of the room as Captain Pearl looked ready to get started with the morning meeting.

"Ok, let's get started folks." Captain Pearl said as she looked over the people in the room, Lexi and Jenna moving forward to take a seat at one of the front tables.

"First off I want to congratulate Forbes and Mikaelson on a successful bust last night. And congratulate Patrova as well – I know you have been working hard on this one, so good job." Captain Pearl said as she looked at the three of them and the people in the room applauded.

Once the applause quieted down Pearl spoke again. "I would also like to take this opportunity to officially welcome Lieutenant Forbes to our department. You have already made a dent and it has only been your first week."

Caroline gave a bright smile and a nod of thanks as the room broke out into clapping once more before quieting down. The only ones that didn't clap were Damon and Klaus. Damon didn't because he was too cool for clapping and Klaus didn't only because of the subject.

"Forbes, since you and Mikaelson worked so well together I am going to assign you to Mikaelson and Patrova while you are on loan with us." Pearl said as she looked at Caroline.

Caroline's jaw dropped while Damon and Katherine both looked pleased at the announcement knowing the entertainment they were in store for. Klaus however was completely put out by the news that Caroline was going to become his and Katherine's partner as Caroline was.

"Bloody hell, Captain. I don't need a new partner, let alone her. I can barely stand the one I have." Klaus protested as he swung his feet off the table and sat up straight in his chair as he gestured to Caroline, who just turned and glared at him. Caroline was not the only one glaring at him, Katherine had caught the last bit and sent a glare of her own.

"Can it, Mikaelson. Last time I checked I ran this department, not you. So you will be partnered who ever I put you with." Pearl said as she with a taunting arch of her brows daring him to gainsay her.

Klaus threw up his hands and sat back into his seat his arms crossed as he returned the glare the of the beautiful blonde that sat in front of him and dreading what hell she was going to make his life for the next few months.

**XxX**

**Thank you so much for your follows, favorites and reviews. Please make sure to leave a review so I know what you think of the story so far. Hopefully I have made you laugh. Did you catch some of the tv and movie references? If you want to hear Kol's ring tone just Google Archer ringtone. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is still on hiatus. I am just procrastinating with my packing. **

**XxX**

"Ok, how would the yeti pay for the hookers and heroin? It isn't like he has a job." Lexi said to Tyler as they made their way into the station with Klaus following behind them, the three of them having just come back from a meeting with one of the other precincts.

"Probably like any other heroin addict. Rob someone. But, where would he get a weapon?" Tyler asked.

"He's a yeti Lockwood. He wouldn't need one." Lexi said as she rolled her eyes at the obviousness of it all as she tugged at the blonde braid that hung over her shoulder. "And anyway how would a yeti even know about heroin, hookers or money?" Lexi asked.

"He learned from watching TV." Tyler said with a solemn nod of his head.

Klaus just shook his head and stepped around to two of them and made his way further into the office no longer wanting to hear any more of their conversation. It had been a few weeks since Caroline had been assigned to Klaus and Katherine and as far as Klaus was concerned it had been pure hell. She was this blonde tornado that had swept them up and had yet to put them down.

Caroline was beyond bossy. She was captain of the ship no matter how hard he tried to take control, pulling rank on him again and again. He had thought his sister was the worst when it came to bossiness, but Caroline would give Rebekah a run for her money on that trait. On top of that Caroline was a control freak. She had talked big about busting his balls which usually meant him being stuck with the paperwork part of their job, but when she had seen his work she had promptly pulled any and all paper work from him, stating something about if she wanted something done right she had to do it herself. Klaus was counting down the days until she was gone from his department.

The room where the detectives had their desks, or the bull pen as it was affectionately called, was humming with activity, which was surprising given that it was only mid afternoon. Klaus got to his desk and just as he was about to drop his paperwork and laptop down on top of it he froze. His desk was not how he left it. It was spotless and organized, which had only happened once and that was when he was assigned to his desk, after that it had been a disaster zone that was treated as a landmark by the department because it was never clean. The fact that it was orderly and clean was shocking and there was only one person who would dare touch his desk and it set his blood to boiling.

"FORBES!" Klaus bellowed as he dropped his laptop and file folder onto the desk.

"Yes, asshole?" Caroline said as she popped out of the break room having heard Klaus' furiously calling her name.

Klaus caught sight of the beautiful blonde and immediately stalked over to her, making sure to get into her personal space as he pointed to his desk.

"What the bloody hell did you do to my desk?" Klaus growled out.

Caroline, who had obviously expected this reaction, just folded her arms across her chest and met his gaze head on.

"I cleaned it and I organized it for you. So instead of yelling at me, you should be thanking me." She said as she lifted her brows as if she was waiting for his gratitude.

"Thanking you for invading my space and doing something I clearly did not ask for?" Klaus asked incredulously.

"You were totally asking for it. You couldn't ever find anything on that desk. You spent more time searching for stuff than actually working on it."

"That doesn't give you the right to touch my desk!" Klaus exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air.

Caroline just rolled her eyes and muttered "And people call me the drama queen."

"Oh a right regular riot you are. Who's the one who had a complete meltdown when I did the paperwork on that meth case?" Klaus growled as he leaned closer that they were face to face. He could feel her warm breath against his face and he had to fight the urge to either kiss her or strangle her.

Caroline dropped her arms to her sides as her mouth hung open in surprise.

"I did not have a melt down!"

"Love, you ranted for a good thirty minutes about it."

"Well you did it wrong."

Klaus arched an eyebrow at that. "That paperwork was perfectly fine."

"My grandmother could have done a better job with that paperwork than you did and she's dead!"

"Oh god are you two arguing about the paperwork again?" Katherine moaned as she walked past the two of them to her desk which was pushed together with theirs.

"Yes."

"No."

Both Caroline and Klaus glared at one another at their answers.

Katherine just sighed and fell into her chair.

"Well we have a John bust coming up, so if you two could wrap it up that would be super."

"Just stay away from my desk you incessant woman." Klaus grounded out before he pulled himself away from Caroline and went back to his desk.

"So ungrateful." Caroline said as she shook her head, making her way over to her own desk.

"Uuuuuughh, does anyone have anything to eat? All I have had today is scotch and a handful of gummy worms." Kol said as he staggered over to their desks and sat down in Caroline's chair.

"Kol it's like 4 in the afternoon. Why are you already drinking? And why did you come here of all places if you've been drinking?" Caroline asked as she opened her desk drawer and started digging around looking for something for Kol to eat.

"I always drink during the day, just ask brother dearest over there." Kol said as he pointed at Klaus who was busy trying to find where Caroline had put everything in his desk. "And why wouldn't I come here? Watching you antagonizing my brother is my new favorite past time."

"Antagonizing? It's not my fault he has a bad attitude, can't manage to fill paperwork out correctly and has no concept of a clean and organized desk." Caroline bit out as she continued to look through her drawer.

"Says the neurotic perfectionist controlling woman who has _no concept_ of boundaries!" Klaus bit back as he slammed his desk drawer shut.

Caroline and Klaus both shared an angry look before Caroline turned to Kol handing him a granola bar from her desk drawer. "This is all I have."

"This is all you have? Come on, you guys are cops. Don't you guys have any donuts or bacon?" Kol said as he opened up the wrapper on the granola bar and took a bite.

"Cute Kol. And you know a thank you would be nice, but I can see now that ungratefulness must run in the family." Caroline said to Kol before crossing her arms and looked pointedly at Klaus who just glowered at her.

Kol made a face at the taste of the granola bar and tossed the remainder of it over his shoulder where it landed on the floor right in front of Hayley who happened to be walking by.

"Oh god Kol, what are you five? Go pick that up." Caroline said with a frown.

"Do you want ants? Because this is how you get ants." Katherine said as she looked from the discarded granola bar back to Kol.

"Did you just throw that at me?" Hayley said with a frown as she looked up from the granola bar to the four of them.

Katherine just shook her head and leaned back in her seat.

"Why would anyone throw anything at you?" Katherine said with a roll of her eyes.

"Whatever." Hayley said as she stepped over the granola bar and made her way over to Klaus, her finger in her mouth as she gave him her trade mark moon eyes.

Caroline tried to pretend not to be paying attention but she could help but feel a small twinge of hate as she watched Hayley go into seductress mode and directed it solely at Klaus.

"Hey Klaus, did you think maybe toni-"

"Not now Holly." Klaus said cutting her off not really in the mood to deal with the girl right then. His temper still boiling and its focus on the little OCD (judging by the state of his desk) blonde that sat across from him.

"It's Hayley actually." Hayley said a little put off by his attitude and the fact that he had worked with her for months and still managed to get her name wrong.

"I don't care. Go bother someone else. I have had it up to here with annoying women today, especially blonde ones!" Klaus said as he stood up and shot another infuriated look at Caroline. Hayley saw the writing on the wall and scurried away before another drama filled encounter happened between Klaus and Caroline.

"Where in the fucking hell did you put my bottle of scotch?" Klaus growled as he came around the desk to once again confront Caroline.

Caroline's eye brows arched into her hair line as she put her hands on her hips and faced Klaus full on.

"I did not touch your bottle of scotch! There was no scotch bottle in there when I cleaned your desk. And you shouldn't even have a scotch bottle in your desk in the first place." Caroline said with a huff, upset that he would accuse her of something she did not do.

"Don't lie to me, love. It was there this morning. Now where is it?" Klaus said in a deadly soft voice as he tried to brow beat the girl in front of him. His temper becoming that much worse because she should have folded by now and yet there she was in all her glory just as strong and unafraid of him as the first time he met her.

"I don't know, Mikaelson. Maybe you should use some of your detective skills and figure it out because I sure as hell didn't touch it!" Caroline exclaimed as she leaned forward her nose almost touching his, their breaths mingling and Caroline's eyes dropping to his soft red lips for a moment before looking back up into his eyes, the tension between them palpable enough to cut with a knife.

"Ok, break it up you two." Katherine said as she came forward and pushed the two of them away from each other breaking the tension that had been between them.

"And Mikaelson you really should use your detective skills before you jump the gun and blame Forbes, because I don't know if you remember or not of who just waltzed in here 10 minutes ago drunk on scotch and telling us to ask you why that was." Katherine scolded as she waved her hand towards Kol who had his feet kicked up onto Caroline's desk, leaning back in her chair with his hands behind his head looking utterly entertained.

Oh Katherine, darling, why did you have to go and ruin the fun?" Kol said with a disappointed look.

"Kol, I'm going to tear your liver out." Klaus growled as he started forward.

"Don't know why, it's already shot to hell with all the drinking."Kol said as he jumped up from his seat and made a swift exit.

Klaus started to go after him but was stopped by a hand on his chest.

"We have work to do. You can go after your little brother later since you wasted so much time yelling at me." Caroline said as she gave him a look that said that this was the lieutenant talking, not his partner.

Klaus took a steady breath, knowing if he tried to push it he would probably find himself writing parking tickets for the rest of the day. Klaus gave a curt nod and backed off, moving back to his desk. Although he couldn't help the spike of arousal as Caroline's hand slid off of his chest. Bloody woman had him going round in circles.

**XxX**

**Please leave a review! Also the Holly name was inspired by Vickie's (hybridlicious on tumblr) Klaus chats. **


	4. Chapter 4

**And I am back! Thank you all for being so patient. I broke down and got a keyboard from my ipad so I could get chapters out. And before you ask - YES I am working on Love in London. And I apologize if anything looks wonky - between using Google Docs and FF system - its has not been pretty. **

**XxX**

"I didn't take your dress! Why would I? Have you seen the way you dress?" Katherine said as she looked over her sister over with a look of disgust at her outfit which consisted of a blazer, short shorts and a pair of high heels.

Both Elena and Tatia had come to the police station to meet up with Katherine for lunch, but were held up from going because the sisters had quickly fallen into their normal pattern of bickering with one another before they could even leave the building. Tatia glared at Katherine while Elena opened her mouth to try and play referee between her sisters but shut her mouth just as quickly realizing it was a pointless endeavor to get them to stop and she really didn't want to get pulled into their argument. She already knew she dressed like a plain Jane and didn't feel like having it pointed out to her at the moment.

"At least it doesn't look like I shop at Strippers Discount Warehouse! What did you do? Go in there as ask them to showcase your intellect?" Tatia said with a sneer as she crossed her arms glaring at Katherine.

"It sure as hell beats looking like a high fashion train wreak. The 80's are calling, they want their shoulder pads back." Katherine snarked at her sister who's blazer did in fact have shoulder pads. Shoulder pads! What was the world coming to?

"Ugh, do you think you can take your family drama elsewhere?" Hayley complained as she came up on the triplets who were standing in the middle of the hallway, interrupting their bickering.

Katherine turned her head to look at Hayley, flipping her hair over her shoulder while lifting her brows. "How about you shut your dick holster and keep moving." Katherine said as she shot Hayley a sarcastic smirk.

"Bitch!" Hayley exclaimed with a frown.

"That's Queen Bitch to you." Katherine said as she lifted her hand and made a shooing motion with her fingers.

"Whatever" Haley huffed as she rolled her eyes and shoved her way past Katherine to continue down the hall.

"Katherine." Elena said trying to admonish her sister.

"What? It's Moon Moon. Who cares?" Katherine said with a shrug as she looked at Elena.

"I heard that!" Hayley yelled out from down the hall.

"That was the point." Katherine said throwing another sarcastic smirk over her shoulder at Hayley once more who just gave Katherine and angry look before going into one of the offices and slamming the door.

Tatia had a smirk on her face as well from how Katherine had handled the encounter while Elena just looked at Katherine disapprovingly. Out of the three of them Tatia and Katherine were the most alike. Which was probably why they tended to fight the most with each other out of the three of them. Elena was more gentle and nicer than Tatia and Katherine but she still had the Patrova fire in her blood and could hold her own just as well as her sisters could. And just as Katherine was about to respond to Elena's judgy stare they were interrupted by Damon and Kol.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the good -" pausing to look at Elena who just smiled shyly which earned her a wink from Damon, "the bad -" directing his gaze on Tatia who just rolled her eyes, "and the ugly." Damon finished with a smirk as he settled his gaze on Katherine who just arched a brow at him in question.

"On the inside." He whispered conspiratively as he tapped his chest to give clearer meaning to his words.

"What a dick." Tatia said looking at Katherine with another roll of her eyes.

"Said your mom." Damon quipped with a laugh as all three girls made a disgusted face at his words.

"Ladies! May I be so bold as to say how ravishing the three of you are looking today." Kol said with a dashing grin as he came forward to put one of his arms around Tatia and the other around Elena, both of whom just smiled at his antics.

"You know, I happen to have a foursome with triplets on my bucket list. Would you ladies like to help me cross that off my list?" Kol said as he wiggled his eyebrows at the three girls.

"Not if we were the last four people on Earth and it was up to us to repopulate the planet that we would ever have a foursome with you." Katherine said with disgust making Kol's face fall for a moment while Damon just smirked at Katherine's answer.

"Well three is just as good as four." Kol said as he squeezed Elena and Tatia closer to his sides, his charming smile back in place. "We can play ice cream sandwich and I'll be the ice cream." Both Tatia and Elena ducked under his arm to move towards Katherine.

"In your dreams, Kol." Tatia said with a laugh as she hooked her arms through Katherine's and Elena's and started to guide them down the hallway towards the front door so they could go have lunch.

"Turned down by three girls at the same time. Even my recorded isn't that impressive." Damon said with a laugh as he slapped Kol on the shoulder who was just stood there mournfully watching the three girls walk away.

"That is because you never had the balloks to actually proposition three girls at the same time, mate." Kol said, his eyes still on the girls retreating backsides.

"More like not stupid enough. Especially with the Patrova doppelgängers." Damon said, widening his eyes dramatically.

Kol was still looking glum but then his face brightened considerably and Damon turned to look to see what had gotten the younger Mikaelson out of his depressed state so quickly: both Caroline and Klaus were at the end of the hall with a red headed woman who stood between them with her hands cuffed in front of her. The red head was currently giving sultry looks at Klaus while he ignored her and argued with Caroline.

"Looks like today just got a whole lot better." Kol said with a look of glee as both him and a smirking Damon slowly crept up on the arguing partners to better enjoy the show.

"I can't believe you were actually flirting with her Mikaelson! And to make it worse it was WHILE we were arresting her for solicitation!" Caroline growled at him, her arms lifting to emphasis certain words.

"I would hardly call that flirting, love." Klaus said with an arched brow as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, causing his biceps to flex drawing the eyes of both women. While the red headed woman continued to stare, Caroline's gaze shot back up to his and glared at him.

"Yeah right! Like flashing your dimples and laying on your stupid English charm isn't flirting. Don't think I don't notice when you thicken your accent in an attempt to sound extra English because you think it makes the ladies swoon!" Caroline said accusingly.

"It is a rather sexy accent." The red headed woman said with a seductive smile as she lifted her cuffed hands to run her fingertips down the side of his arm.

Caroline frowned at the handsy red head and feeling her anger flair she grabbed the woman's arm, pulling her away from Klaus with a jerk. "Hands off my partner Ginger Spice."

Caroline wasn't sure where this anger was coming from. Yes she should be upset at how Klaus was acting but this level anger was something else entirely and she was almost sure (although she would never ever admit it even at the threat of torture) it was jealousy. Out of all the things that could cause her anger it had to be jealousy.

Caroline was finding herself insanely attracted to her douch bag partner with his seductive accent and ridiculous good looks. And she hated that she was attracted to him as much as she hated him. His personality in no way got better the more she got to know him, in fact the more she got to know him the more he made her want to stab him in his stupid handsome face.

The red headed woman made a face at the name while Klaus just smirked and said, "Thank you, Genevieve."

"Ugh! Are you seriously listening to yourself right now? She is a prostitute. We are vice cops. We are supposed to arrest her not flirt with her. You are seriously disgusting." Caroline said as she poked him in his chest and Klaus let his arms fall to the side as his mouth worked in surprise at the accusation and had the nerve to look offended.

"Caroline, love, I am fully cognizant of my duty to this city. I was just being nice." Klaus said in his defense, holding out his hands placating. Caroline was a little shocked by his use of her first name and how enticing it sounded with his accent, but she didn't let the oddity of it derail her from her anger.

"Nice? Nice?! You don't do nice Mikaelson unless you are trying to get your dick wet."

Caroline had gone out to the bar with their group enough times to see the Dr. Jekyll / Mr. Hyde transformation. Klaus had the absolute worst attitude to everyone save maybe Capt Pearl and even then he was pushing it, but the moment he found a girl that he wanted to sleep with her personality would do a 180 degree shift and suddenly he was all charm and smiles and dimples. The only other time he was half way decent to anyone was when he was with his family or his best friend Stefan Salvatore.

Klaus looked taken aback by her statement.

"Do you really think that low of me?"

"Have you met you?" Caroline said ludicrously.

"I like you. In fact I'll only charge you half my rate." Genevieve said with a smile and a wink to Klaus who just shook his head with a frown, his gaze still on Caroline. He knew that they didn't like each other and that they fought all the time but he didn't think she really thought that badly of him and he was a little shaken to realize that he honestly cared about what she thought of him.

"Seriously? Did you just solicit a police officer while under arrest?" Caroline said as she looked at Genevieve like she was an idiot.

"It's worth it. I can throw a little action your way if you forget about it." Genevieve said as she gave Caroline a smoldering look.

"Alright, lets add attempt to bribe an officer of the law to that list of charges. Come on Ginger Spice, lets go get you booked. And I would strongly urge you to take full advantage of the right to remain silent before you make things any worse on yourself." Caroline said as she tugged Genevieve away, throwing a glare at Klaus before she left, while the red head just allowed Caroline to drag her backwards so that she could continue looking at Klaus, even going so far as to lift her hands to her lips to blow him kisses.

"You know Ken, I am beginning to think you like these set downs that Barbie gives you because you really do seem to be asking for it." Damon said with a smirk as he sauntered over to Klaus who was still looking in the direction that Caroline had gone in.

"Of course he does. He is completely smitten with the feisty Caroline." Kol said with a laugh as he came up and smacked his brother in the arm.

"Shut it Kol, or the next thing to come out of your mouth will be your teeth." Klaus growled menacingly, his temper on edge as he struggled with the newly discovered - would you even call it feelings? - that he actually cared what Caroline thought of him and the fact she thought so low of him actually hurt. He usually didn't care how anyone felt about him unless it concerned his superiors of his job or his family. Although the family bit was a hit or miss with them depending on his mood.

But caring what Caroline thought of him was on a whole other level. He didn't even like her. She drove him mad with anger and lust every moment they were together, neither of which required her good opinion of him except maybe the lust part because she would have to at least find him attractive in order to sleep with him. The rest didn't matter, or at least he thought so until now.

"Barbie definitely got her chocolate all up in Ken's peanut butter." Damon said with a smirk as he watched the emotions play across Klaus' face.

Damon's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and Klaus gave a hard look at both Damon and Kol before stalking off in the opposite direction of where Caroline had gone.

"Caroline and Nik as partners is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Kol said with a sigh. "Ahhh, good times."

**XxX**

**As you can see from the visits from Moon Moon and Ginger Spice I have been drinking that haterade. Haters gonna hate and I am a hater. LoL. Anyway - review! Tell me what you loved! What made you laugh! I missed hearing from you guys! **


End file.
